


Better Luck This Time 祝君好运（Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder





	Better Luck This Time 祝君好运（Translation/翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Luck This Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728720) by [Lisztful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisztful/pseuds/Lisztful). 



这是周六的晚上。Carter和John被困在曼哈顿一座大型办公楼五楼某处的楼梯间里。几层楼之上，几个气得七窍生烟的人用波兰语对他们大吼大叫。Carter听不懂他们的语言，但很清楚他们想要传达的意思——鉴于对方怒意勃发，弹如雨下，而她和John正在努力逃出生天。

“我们去哪里？”Cater喘着气问。他俩已经逃了二十段楼梯了，即便是John看起来也快要急躁起来。“Finch重新连上了吗？”

John的手在耳边移动着。他吸一口气，忍住没发出沮丧的声音。“还没有。”他咬着牙。Finch的通讯信道在6分钟以前断开连接，现在Carter非常清楚John有多依赖Finch。

“我们不能停在这里。”Carter说。她朝上鸣枪示警。暴徒们枪弹齐发作为回敬。意料之中。

“他说过，二楼有个关闭的配楼。那里有个停用的楼梯间。”John说。“除非Finch重新连上，否则，我们得靠自己找到楼梯间。”

“没问题。”Carter说。“凭我们俩，我认为我们能在一座楼里杀出条道儿来。”

“二楼。”John确认道。他俩猛然提速，跳过一些台阶，来到三楼楼梯口。他们会没事的，Carter想，因为她在困境中的表现一直都不坏，而且迄今为止John还没有让她送命过。

然而就在这个时候，John中枪了。Carter花了好几秒才注意到这一点，因为她的注意力放在努力别在逃命途中从楼梯上失足滚下去。她听到John发出低沉的闷哼，虽然他显然已经努力忍住了。

“还好？”Carter问，她的眼睛仍紧盯楼梯。

“还行。”John简短地回答。这时Carter回头一瞥。他常穿的白衬衫上，鲜血触目惊心地晃眼。

“打到什么要紧的了？”Carter问。John的动作放慢了。他的面容因为疼痛而收紧，他的步伐忽地踉跄而笨拙。

“这是Finch的领带。”John说。这个男人在血流如注的情况下仍发出了如此愤慨的声音，真神奇。“是他借给我的。”

“Finch买得起一条新领带。”Carter用力把John拽到二楼的走廊。他沉重地倚在她身上。她听得到正在步步逼近的歹徒的声音。

“嗯。” John突然释然地咕哝了一声。Carter正努力使他俩穿过走廊，在此过程中，John半挂在Carter身上，因此，她能听到Finch的声音从John的电话里传出来，发出细微尖利的回音。

“谢天谢地。” Carter热切地说，“有什么方案？”

John打开免提。“有什么好主意吗？”他问。

“穿过走廊去右边。” Finch说，“那里有防爆门，通往停用的配楼。我已经关掉了楼梯间的灯。穿过防爆门之后把门锁上。它们应该能扛一阵子。我两分钟之后到。”

“Finch。”John喘着气，听起来忧虑和绝望。

“走。”Finch严厉地说，“Carter，确保他平安。”

“收到。”Carter回答，带着John冲向防爆门。

在他们身后，走廊迎来一轮弹雨。Carter听到两个人的喊叫声，然后是另一个人的声音，毫无疑问是Fusco。他跟还没中弹的人说了点儿什么，具体内容Carter听不清。听起来Fusco像是在对波兰犯罪分子发牢骚，这也可想而知。Carter放松了些许。他们安全了。她不清楚Fusco是怎么找到他俩的，不过看起来可以推定跟Finch有关。

Carter让John倚靠在附近的墙边，这样她自己也能靠着喘口气。她看着John摸索耳夹，把Finch的声音安放到它所属的地方，反正从他微微放松的肩膀来看是这么个意思。

“跟你男朋友道个谢。”Carter揶揄地说，低头喘出又一口粗气。她抬头看着John，以为会看到John一点高深莫测的笑意，结果却发现他的脸色突然比刚才更加苍白。“怎么了？”她大喊，急急忙忙到他身边，查看除了子弹创伤之外还有哪里受伤。“哪里疼？还在流血吗？呼吸有困难吗？”

John抬头看着她，眼神恐慌。他的双手痉挛似的绞紧。“一般来说，我的表现会更好。”他的话听起来像是某种坦白。

“……什么表现？” Carter疑惑地问。她想了想。毕竟，什么线索都没有，她这个警探也一筹莫展。“比如说--比如说当我管Finch叫你的男朋友的时候你心脏病发作？”

John又瑟缩了一下，瞪着Carter。“我有伤在身，”他埋怨道，“无法主宰情绪。”

“是吧？我敢说，你这样的表现在中情局也行得通。”Carter不动声色地说。“哎哟喂，你现在可真是芳心大乱啊。他知道吗？”

John又一次瞪着她。Carter都不知道他的脸能皱成那样。“没什么需要知道的。”John断然地说。他捻着外套下摆，这充分昭示他的可悲。

“当然没有。”Carter说。反正给被爱情冲昏头的义警们提供心理辅导绝对不属于她的职责之一。听到驶近的引擎声，她扬起头。“看起来我们可以回家了。你觉得你能走得动吗？”

“等我一下。” John说，使劲儿把松脱出来的衬衫下摆塞回去。为了让自己在Finch面前更体面，Carter心说。她努力忍住歇斯底里的爆笑。“没问题，没问题。”她柔声说。

一秒钟以后，她听到车门砰地关上的声音，接着，楼梯上出现了轻捷但是不均匀的脚步声。Finch从停用的楼梯间现身，以Carter见过的最快最激烈的跛行速度接近他们。他几乎没看Carter一眼，全心全意地盯着John，准备彻底检查他全身是否有伤口。“Mr. Reese，”他以责备的口吻说，“我不喜欢你中枪。” 他张开的双手放在John的胸膛上，仿佛他无法忍受失去与John的接触，即便只是片刻。“让我们为你包扎。”Finch轻声说。在Finch的触碰下，John放松下来，身体的所有紧张似乎冰消雪融。Finch只盯着John看了短短的一会儿，但眼神深邃，他们之间的空气突然凝练了。

“喔，是这样啊。”Carter说，留下处在笨拙的半拥抱姿势中的两个男人。绝！对！不属于她的职责。

终于到家的Carter刚刚换上自己最柔软的那套睡衣，调好一杯烈性托迪酒，她的手机便在餐桌上不祥地震动起来。她叹着气接通，甚至懒得去看来电显示。世界上只有一个人会粗鲁无礼到在这样的深夜给她打电话。

“你好，警探。” John小心翼翼地说。他听起来温顺到可疑，Carter立刻意识到是怎么一回事。

她呻吟：“你真的要为这事儿给我打电话吗？不准为这事儿给我打电话。”

“我……”John的声音渐渐低下去。“帮个忙成吗？”

唉，他刚刚挨了枪子儿，何况他肯定不可能自己想明白。“这么说，你喜欢他，嗯？”Carter说，“而且很显然，他也对…...你身上发生的一切很感兴趣。”她犹豫地说，拿着托迪酒比划了一下。酒差点儿没泼出来，所以Carter急急忙忙地喝了一大口。

“这个……” John的声音越来越小， “我不太知道该怎么……”

“是吧，什么让你觉得我是个情感顾问呢？”Carter把额头搁在桌子边缘，“我是个凶杀案警探，你没忘吧？”

“要不我就只能去问Fusco了，” John说。这话听起来蛮可悲，但据Carter所知，倒很可能是真的。“拜托了。”

Carter没有残忍到让John Reese如此悲伤无助。“邀他出去，就你们两个，”她勉为其难地建议，“晚上，你懂的。”

“好哇，”John听起来稍微没那么无助了，“这个我能行。”

***

“该到图书馆外面走走了。” 第二天晚上，John对Finch说。这是夜里九点，他怀疑Finch目不转睛地盯着电脑显示屏已经盯了好几个钟头了。

“我们要去哪里，Mr. Reese？”Finch询问。他的注意力至少还有一半留在正在屏幕上滚动的内容。

“监视，” John高高兴兴地说，“来嘛，我买了点心。”

“我相信我在这里用处更大。”Finch说。他已经再次回到他手头的工作。

“别介，” John说，“Bear也可以跟着来。它喜欢乘车兜风。来嘛，Harold。新鲜空气对你有好处。”

“唔，我想休息一下不会有害。” Finch说。John忍住做蠢事的冲动，比如胜利地挥拳。

“有我最爱的羊角面包。”数分钟后，Finch诧异地说。他坐在副驾座位上，查看面包店提袋里的内容。那是John在接Finch之前采购的。

John咧嘴微笑。“还为你准备了茶。从你喜欢的地方买的，你懂的。”

“谢谢你，John，” Finch从他的眼镜上方认真地看着John，像猫头鹰一样，“这可真是体贴之至。”

“嗳，你知道的，” John故作漫不经心地说，“只是想证明我用了心。”

Bear在后座上充满希冀地哼唧着。John回手挠它的耳朵：“是的，你也有份，小家伙。”他的举动并非纯粹为了取悦Harold，但是知道Bear属于他们，属于他们两个人，这仍然让他的胸腔里感受到温暖与紧实的感觉。

**

“我们昨晚出去了。”第二天晚上，John故作随意地告诉Carter。他俩坐在John一辆来路不明的车里，追踪着一名俄罗斯歹徒。Carter还没搞明白，她为什么——或者，是怎么——搅到这事儿里了。John对他最近的——呃，中弹——显得无动于衷，简直可恨。

“我没想到你还有这个魄力，” Carter说。坦白讲，她不得不承认她得刮目相看。“你俩去哪儿了？我认为Harold是讲究饮食的那一型。还是说，你把他带到了一个特别不讲究的地方，让他衣冠楚楚地和普罗大众坐在一起？”

“我们出去监视了，” John说，听上去颇为洋洋自得。“我们在外面待到了凌晨三点。”

Carter一脚跺在油门上，吓坏了他们旁边正要过马路的一群游客。“你……带他出去监视。这就是你所谓的--” 她摇摇头，加速驶离，“算了，我是真真正正无语了。”

“Fusco用这招的时候挺灵啊，”John的语气很受伤，“Finch也挺喜欢的。”

“得了，你接受Lionel的情感建议，这可不怎么让我有信心，” Carter说，“再说了，我到底是为什么才会继续跟你说这个呀？”

“因为你担心，我个人生活里的问题将导致我不能高效地拯救他人的生命？”John满怀希望地试探。

“因为看你俩像看火车以慢动作相撞，真受不了。”Carter更正道。“我告诉你，这一招对Fusco奏效，是因为他的约会对象不是警察。对她来说，这别开生面，激动人心。但对Finch而言，那不过是他工作的一部分。诀窍在于，做点儿跟工作无关的事情。”

John眉头深锁，细细思考。“工作……是我们的全部。”他迷惑地说。

“没错，我认为你刚刚找到了一部分问题所在。”Carter说，随即猛地冲到车外追逐歹徒。John跟上Carter，但他还在沉思。

**

在他们两人之中，显然Finch是拿主意的那个。但是John自觉自己这次干得相当不错。

“这是什么地方？”Finch从John新偷的车里出来，问。他环顾四周，分析着陌生的街区。

“茶店。”John故作随意地说。他的眼神时刻追逐着Finch裁剪利落的西装上衣，但他努力让这一点看起来没那么明显。“我猜你可能会喜欢。”

“嗳，谢谢你，Mr. Reese。” Finch说。他听起来是真的很愉快。John真是机智啊。茶是个好主意。茶是体贴的。茶是Finch喜欢又无关工作的东西。茶和号码无关，和枪支无关，也和濒死体验无关。

“你觉得怎么样？”John为Finch掌着门，等Finch先进。

“这里很--” Finch暂停了一下，环顾窄小凌乱的店铺，“这里无疑很特别，Mr. Reese。”

“叫我John。” John靠近Finch的耳朵，喃喃地说。他很满意Finch本能地贴近他的声音，丝毫没有因为他们靠得如此之近而觉得不安。

“John。”Finch轻声说——然后—— “噢，上帝啊。”

John吓了一跳。他用一只手拍着Finch的肩膀。“没事吧？”John在Finch身边扫视一圈，结果看到店主从店铺后部走出来。“噢，我的天。”John说。他这辈子从没见过同一个人身上有那么多珠子。有些珠子看起来是由更小的珠子构成的。

“啊哟，你们两位的气场是多么和谐啊。”店主说。“等我一下下，让我拿点鼠尾草。”她献上一个碟子，碟子里盛放着某种植物，还冒着烟，散发着一股难闻的浓厚味道。John皱起鼻子，虽然他已经全力忍住。

“茶？”他绝望地问。Finch猛点头，笨拙地后退以躲避烟雾。他撞上了John的胸，发出一声哎哟。John扶住他，努力让自己别那么开心。

“两位有没有考虑过治愈性水晶冥想呢？”店主问。Finch的喉咙里低低地发出惊恐的声音。John做好准备采取极端行动。

半小时后，他们跌跌撞撞满载而归地从店里出来，买了一大堆茶。“她是怎么办到的？”John困惑地询问，“她看起来那么单纯无辜。”

“二十种绿茶，” Finch摇着头，以难以置信的语气说，“我都不记得我答应买这么多。”

“还有一场治愈性水晶研讨会。”John从喉咙里挤出的话渐渐演变成大笑。Finch的嘴唇抽搐着。令John吃惊的是，Harold以手掩口，没有抑制住的大笑让他笑弯了腰。John一面努力让自己别再笑了，一面伸手扶着Harold。Finch的笑声有传染性。

“抱歉让你经历了这些，”过了一会儿，John说。他仍在大喘气。John紧紧地拉着Finch，Finch几乎是半靠在他肩上。“我是以为你会喜欢茶。”

“这个嘛，Mr. Reese，”Finch终于镇定下来，他整理着自己的领带，“我以为，这比观看表演更别开生面。”

“来吧，Harold，”John向Finch伸出手臂，“你可以给我泡几种新茶。”

“听上去非常惬意。”Finch以惊人的好脾气，允许他俩的胳膊连结在了一起。

**

“你带他去哪儿了？” Carter说。她是真的想忍住暗笑，但实在办不到。她放纵自己大笑了一会儿，然后试图提醒自己，她是名成年人，而且是个事业有成的警探。“去年，我们把那位女士带回局子里三次。二流的大麻贩子。蹩脚得很。翻来覆去地说，感受大地母亲爱的治愈和温暖有多么重要。” 她小心地挪动了一下，以免水溅出来。John的电话还不值得她停止她的泡泡浴。透过她手机的扬声器，John的声音听着很刺耳。“我认为你在学习中，”趁着John没有马上回话，她补充道，“成果仍很糟糕，但我看得到你在思考。”

“谢了，Carter，”John以反讽的口吻说。他听上去很受伤，“我有一阵子没干这些了好嘛？”

“又来了，我又不是你的治疗师。”Carter说。但这话很难出自真心，鉴于John听上去像一只被踹了一脚的幼犬。“听着，这附近有一座古董计算机博物馆。我可以用短信把地址发给你。那是个可怕的地方，但是很合适，带他去那里。”

“我看不出来有什么可怕之处啊。” John说。但他听起来在思索，仿佛已经在安排计划了。

“真的？巨大的老仓库，一个又一个尘土飞扬的角落，还有一台又一台你的心上人可以拿来干坏事的机器？当真是一点都不可怕。” Carter叹气，“你俩真是天生一对。”

“谢了，Carter。”John听起来显然很开心。

“不用谢，” Carter说，“真的，不必了。拜托。”

“好的，” John口是心非地说，“祝你泡澡愉快。”

**

John很高兴看到Harold在博物馆里徘徊，着迷于摆放杂乱无章的业余展览。Finch看得很专注，如同他在进行一场狩猎。他时不时地停下脚步，双手敬畏地摸着展示牌。当他驻足阅读某些轶事或者花絮时，他的手指缓慢移动，几乎称得上饱含爱意。John疑心这里没什么是Finch此前不知道的，但他似乎仍然非常享受这一切，就像博物馆里尽是故交。

“好了，”John最后说，“把你愿意分享的事情都告诉我吧。我很好奇。”

Finch看着他，然后飞快转开视线。他的脸颊上似乎有一抹粉红色。“我敢肯定，你不会对这些寻常事物感兴趣的。”

“我敢肯定我会，” John朝他露齿微笑，“满足我吧。”

Finch照办了。

此后，他们在一家寻常餐厅面朝海滩的木制平台上吃了些马马虎虎的汉堡，不过就露天座来说，风有点大。Finch扣起他厚重的斜纹软呢大衣。趁他分神的时候，John偷吃了他的薯条。作为报复，Finch拿走了一个洋葱圈，但似乎对它的口感不以为然。John一直没能想象出Finch打棒球的样子，但现在他开始能够勾勒出这幅画面了。也许下次他们可以打棒球。

“你一定深感无聊。”Finch若有所思地说。他竖起大衣领子以抵抗寒风。

“汉堡没那么糟糕。”John有意别开目光。

“我不是指这个，Mr. Reese。”尽管Finch的声音柔和，但John仍不怎么喜欢他说的话。

“我没觉得，”他坚定地回答，“真的。”

Finch点点头，但自此之后，他便很安静，一路上都是。

“你最近联系过Ms. Morgan吗？”次日，Finch问。他们有了有新号码，但John不明白Zoe能在其中帮什么忙。

“最近没有，”John说，“自从她上次帮我们之后就没有了。”

Harold清了下嗓子。“Mr. Reese，我意识到，这份工作令你有些缺乏人际交往。但Ms. Morgan对你的情况是略知一二的。如果你希望和她消磨一些时间的话，我相信此举相当安全。我无意让你觉得你被禁止与任何人交流。”他的眼睛紧盯屏幕，但屏幕上什么都没有，除了一张进程列表毫无变化地静静悬停在终端窗口上。

“如果我想要见Zoe，我自会去见她。”John咬牙切齿地说。John想要告诉Finch，自己心里想的全部是他。当John夜半惊醒，因为他梦见自己做过的事，以及别人对他做过的事，他想的是，Harold不顾一个正在嘀嗒倒计时的炸弹，解开他的衬衫。这一幕令他心绪宁静。当他只身一人穿过公园或者进行日常采购，他能想到的是，如果Harold在自己身边会做些什么。这听起来很痴狂，就连他自己都这么认为。John叹了一口气，话锋一转回到他们的号码上来。

**

Carter在外和辖区里所剩无几的正直警察喝几盅小酒的时候，她口袋里的电话响了起来。她迅速扫了一眼电话，冲着屏幕上的未知号码叹气。“我接个电话，”她把啤酒一饮而尽。反正如果她现在有剩，待她回来的时候也绝对会涓滴不留。“朋友遇到感情问题了，他有个喜怒不形于色的男朋友。”

“可怜的女士，”在她身侧，Ceresini警员说，“你得说说你的看法。真男人不会拒绝眼泪，对吧？”

“嗳，我会转告的。”Carter干巴巴地说，旋即溜出酒吧。

“喂，Carter。”John说。他听起来安静又疲惫。

“怎么了？”Carter问道。她本来在享受一个美好的夜晚。她敢说，这个美好夜晚马上就要被Reese的感情问题毁于一旦了。

John沉重地叹息。Carter想要把问题重复一遍，但她怀疑，John只是在为将要说出的不愉快事情做心理建设。

“我们弄错了。”终于，John说。他开始扯别的话题，然后又戛然而止，粗暴且突然。

“你这话什么意思？”Carter说。她不是蓄意的，但她自然而然地把声音放得温柔，仿佛她在给罪案幸存者录口供。

“我--”John说，“他对我说，我应该多跟女人在一起，某个和我们共事过的女人。他不情愿我们在一起消磨过多时光。”

Carter在思考。Finch一旦有那么好几分钟没和John交谈，就会郁郁寡欢。她不了解他们的起居安排，不过，Finch和Reese有时候会说到回“家”给Bear喂食。当Reese行义举时，Finch会露出他流露过的最接近微笑的表情。

她不认为Finch歧视同性恋。一方面，Reese每次信心满满昂首阔步走出房间的时候，Finch瞅着John的方式可不怎么含蓄。而Finch这个人总是很含蓄的，因此，Carter不得不推断，Finch清楚自己所作所为。他可能是在压抑自我，但，又不是那么像。还有一种可能，可能Finch觉得自己不够好。这个可能性很大。Finch极其不爱出风头，很少让自己处在会赢得赞美的位置。Carter用她空着的那只手捏着后脖子，她感到自己就快被头疼袭击了。还缺点儿什么，拼图里还有一些她没有找到的碎片。

“也许你应该直接和他谈谈。”Carter说。“也许那样比现在更简单。”

“我办不到。”John痛苦地说。Carter真心想要抱他一下，这让她难过。

“我不知道该对你说什么，” Carter轻柔地说，“我也不知道Finch怎么可能没有你。你们两个之间的一切都是真实的。你知道吗？他对待你与众不同。任何见过你俩在一起的人都知道，你们相互倾心。”

John叹气，疲倦地，失败地。“我要挂了。”他说。

“好的，”她轻声说，“保重，John。”她叹着气，低头看着手机挂断。外面的温度变冷了，她突然疲惫入骨。Carter不确定自己还想不想回到喧嚣拥挤的酒吧里再喝一轮。

手机再次响起来。Carter接起电话。“听着，我希望自己知道该说点什么--，”她说。

“警探，你好。”是Finch。她吃惊地住口。

“出什么事了，Finch？”她问，“你找John？”

“不。”Finch回答。他听起来很绝望。“我一直守口如瓶，但，那只是因为我无法找到人倾诉。拜托了，警探，我能否和你私下聊聊？”

Carter大笑一声。她很累，她心疼John都心疼得快有害健康了，再说，这些破事已经够了。

“不必了。”她回答，不给Finch插话的机会，“我刚刚才挂了John的电话。他心都碎了，说他确定，你永远不会回应他对你的感情。为这个，John已经给我打了好几个礼拜的电话。老实讲，我认为他神魂颠倒的时间还要更长一些。”

“我-- 警探，” Finch的声音哽咽而颤抖。“我很害怕，我--”他的声音逐渐低落，很明显，他在努力寻找正确的词汇。鉴于Finch花了好几个月才把假名这种“私人信息”分享给Carter，眼下一幕不足为奇。

“害怕你让他觉得，他必须这样做以保住工作？”Carter在现有信息的基础上猜测。

“没错。” Finch激烈地肯定。他发出受挫的声音，仿佛他被自己流露出的情感吓到了。

缺失的碎片找到了。当然啰，Finch是在担心自己对John所具有的影响力。当然啰，Finch忽略了John从这段合作关系里获得的东西。

“唔，我也这么怀疑来着。”Carter努力把自己的声音控制得四平八稳。“这么说，终于是时候勇敢踏出一步，并且让你们乐于助人的警探睡上一个好觉了？”

Carter还没弄清楚他想要说什么，Finch便突然地收声。她听到背景音里John低沉含混的声音，但因为距离太远，一个词都听不真。鉴于Finch发出了震惊的声音，John一定是静悄悄潜到他身边的。Carter听到有动静，然后是一声响——从某个人喉咙里发出来的低低的声音。她不确定是谁的声音；他俩一定都离扬声器非常近。

“Mr Reese，我--” Finch大口喘气，手机都拿不稳了。它发出巨大的噪音，然后哐啷撞上了什么，可能是桌子吧。

“把电话给我挂了。”Carter大吼，深感疯狂。她的脸完全不受意志控制，她在笑，笑容满面，形象全无。

电话咔哒一声挂断了。

“可算是完事了。”Carter嘀咕着慢慢走回酒吧。突然之间，她有庆祝的冲动。

**

过了几个礼拜，虽然心存疑虑，但Carter还是接受了一个匿名邀请，前往一家不错的法式小餐厅享用早午餐。 看到Finch和Reese的时候，Carter不太吃惊。那俩货肩并肩地坐在一张精致的露天餐桌旁，高大的John使得餐桌显得有点局促。Finch在享受一杯茶，而Reese看起来主要是在享受“在Finch身边”。他盯着Finch的嘴，自己手里的咖啡杯倾斜到了危险的角度。

Carter拯救了那杯咖啡，私自喝了一口。味道挺好的。她决定把咖啡收归己有。

“啊，警探。”Finch说。他仿佛准备起身，为Carter拉开椅子。Carter朝他做了个鬼脸，自己把椅子拉开了。因为Finch似乎有挪远一点的企图，John一脸不悦，朝Finch靠得更近。这一幕让Carter没办法忍住笑意。

“Finch，”她以疑虑重重的口吻慢慢地说，“Reese。”

“如果你需要点建议的话，”Finch说，“这家店的乳蛋饼值得称道。”

“你以为我为什么来这儿？” Carter反驳，“首先是冲着信息，其次才是食物。”

Finch清了下嗓子。“我们想要把这个给你，警探。”他拿出一枚雅致的米色信封。Carter接住信封。纸张摸起来很平滑，有分量，应该很昂贵。Carter以一只不用的果勺从顶部裁开信封，取出一张朴素的白色卡片。她好奇地将卡片翻开。

卡片上没有印刷的内容，只是以优雅的字体写了寥寥数语。谢谢你。下方是Reese和Finch两人的签名。Finch的签名采用同样的漂亮字迹，而Reese是潦草狭窄的龙飞凤舞。Carter故意慢慢地折起卡片。“一张致谢卡。”她故意慢慢地说。“你们知道吗，因为一场勾搭而送致谢卡，这可不是常见做法。特别是考虑到，我根本就不是这场勾搭的当事方。”她以自己当审讯官时最擅长的眼神注视着两人，但她的嘴唇正在不由自主地抽动。幸好这不是一场真正的审讯。

“这不是勾搭！”John一脸受到冒犯的样子。Finch把手覆在Reese的手上，John缓和下来，肩膀的紧张线条放松。真是见效神速。Carter琢磨着，不知道这一招在出外勤的时候是不是同样奏效。

“警探，”Finch接口，“像我们这样的人，我们无法--” 他迟疑了，低头看着他和Reese交握在一起的手指，然后重新抬头看着Cater，“我们无法轻易与他人建立联系。我们本可能永远都不行，因此把很多很多欢愉喜乐拒之门外。因此，拜托了，当我们说感谢你的时候，我们是真心实意的。”他闭上眼，仿佛坦诚到这一步已经让他精疲力尽。John低头靠近Finch，但他看起来完全没有意识到自己在做这个动作。

“这只会让你们两个更加神烦。”Carter看着他们静静地慰藉彼此。她在情不自禁地微笑，像个疯子似的。“哎，”她承认，“你们俩肯定是把我玩坏了，因为我都不在乎了。”

“来点儿乳蛋饼？”Finch挑起一边眉毛，问Carter。

“当然，”Carter回答，“有何不可？”

————完————


End file.
